<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's the worst that I can say? by bennybentacles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874055">What's the worst that I can say?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles'>bennybentacles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Luther Hargreeves-centric, Mild Gore, Not Canon Compliant, Violence, bc fuck canon, bc i love them so much, i based it on the comics this time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he would regret this day for the rest of his life, the moment where he made the wrong choice. because it's his fault after all, it was his decision that brought this upon them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's the worst that I can say?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whumptober 2020 no.7<br/>I've Got You<br/>Support | <strong>Carrying</strong> | Enemy To Caretaker</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was at a mission. there were guns, big guns. guns that Luther has never even seen before and it was raining bullets on them. <em>fast</em></p><p>"pull back! spaceboy pull back!" he hears Klaus panic, his earpiece crackling with the volume of his voice. "push on" Luther insisted because they could handle this. Reginald has trained them for this and they could handle this. </p><p>"there are reinforcement Luther!" he hears Klaus insist, voice high and Luther heard air on Klaus' side and he stops for a second. </p><p>Klaus is flying. Klaus is fighting. Luther knows Klaus joined the fray, abandoned his look out post but Luther looked all around him and he can't see Klaus anywhere. </p><p>"there is back up" he informs everyone through their intercom, voice steady as he still fought goons around him even though he felt his heart speed up its rhythm each time he hears a thud coming from Klaus line on communication</p><p>Luther knows Klaus is a good fighter. Klaus is a dirty fighter, changes his moves faster than Diego, agile and flexible. Luther knows he is the thrid best fighter the academy has, next to him and Diego but the thuds are still going on and Luther could only hear muffled sounds through Klaus' intercom, as if he threw away his earpiece. </p><p>"séance?" he heard Ben ask him and he ducks as he tried to listen for any movement through Klaus line. there are movements, too many movements. thuds are still ringing through his intercom and he hears Klaus manic bouts of laughter every once in a whole still. </p><p>"taking care of the back up" and Luther ducked as another punch was thrown in his way and he grabbed at his attacker, hands using them to shield himself from the bullets that still rained him down. bulletproof or not, the hits were starting to hurt.</p><p>"alone?" Luther hummed out as he tried to listen to Klaus' line only to realize that his line is only producing statics for the past few seconds now. </p><p>Luther had to decide quickly. what needed his attention more, the fight or Klaus? Luther looked at the thinning goons around him and decided on it. they would check Klaus the moment they finished up the job</p><p>"im sure he's fine on his own" Luther lied, because the truth is he doesn't know. he doesn't know if Klaus is still alright when he lost all contact to him a minute ago</p><p>"confirmation on the seance's condition?" he heard Ben ask out to the comms and Luther is thankful that Klaus and  Vanya's line is only connected to him because if not then he'll be caught for the lies he just spew out</p><p>"KLAUS IS UNRESPONISIVE FOR A TOTAL OF THREE MINUTES NOW LUTHER. HE NEEDS BACKUP" and Luther looks around once more, saw how it would only take then at least ten minutes before they finish the job.</p><p>it would hinder them. would set back their progress. would endanger their lives. Luther is sure that Klaus is holding himself fine outside.  "the séance is perched back on his post" and he fought</p><p>...<br/>
they finished the fight in fifteen minutes. Luther had winced when he heard Vanya scream shrilly on the comm, calling him names. Vanya would understand, she must. it's a choice he did for the sake of the majority, he knows Klaus would understand. </p><p>"status of the séance?" he heard Ben ask, voice low as Luther saw him emerge from the west wing, Allison hot on his heel, both of them looking at Luther. "status on the sèance?" Allison asked when Luther failed to answer</p><p>Luther held a hand up as he pressed into his earpiece, pressing on the live line. "violin. status report" a deep breath came to his left and he looked only to see Diego, his eyepatch gone but looked relatively unharmed.</p><p>"<em>oh so now you listen to me?</em>" Vanya mocked, voice hoarse from shouting. "status" he repeated, shying away from the curious glance his siblings threw at him</p><p>" the boy is still on the north wing, probably cleaning up. kraken is uninjured, rumour and horror cleaned uo east wing. séance is-" and Luther waited, heart pounding more as seconds go by without Vanya reporting</p><p>"-seance has cleaned up back up <em>but he</em>—" Vanya sobbed and Luther felt himself go weak at that. "<em>Luther he doesn't have vitals report</em>"</p><p>"Klaus needs help" Luther found himself saying. voice shaking as his gaze snapped at Diego, number two, the second in command.</p><p>"i thought he was perched back on his spot?" Ben screamed as they all rushed towards the exit of the building. "well i fucking lied"Lluther snapped out before realizing what he had said when all of them stopped for a second. looking at him in shock</p><p>"i had to decide. right now Klaus needs our help" Klaus is dead, Klaus is dead. Klaus is dead. Luther knew he's dead, heard it from Vanya. "what the fuck Luther" Allison snapped out and Luther felt like he has been slapped.</p><p>"Five i need you to go to Klaus" Luther called out to his brother and he heard a static noise in his intercom before Five's horrified scream started.</p><p>"what the hell happened Five?" Ben snapped out after a second, just as they reached the door separating them from seeing Klaus. "Luther keep Ben back. he can't see this" he heard Five said and his hand stopped from fiddling with the lock, eyes snapping at the door in front of him. </p><p>"maybe- maybe you and Diego should stay here. clean up" Luther whispered, eyes looking at Ben before he gulped as he saw his brother pale further. "shut your mouth Luther" Diego muttered, hands reaching for the lock and before Luther can stop him, Diego has already entered the code and pushed the door open.</p><p>it was a massacre. Luther can see the bodies stabbed through poles and gutted out, blood pooling on the floor. but none of that really shocked him more than Five standing in front of a body, or it was a body but its almost full of holes now.</p><p>its wasn't just a thud, Luther realized. it's bullets hitting his brother's body and Luther just ignored him, ignored his brother and now he's dead. </p><p>"nononono" it was Ben who stepped forward first and Luther found his hand hold his brother back. "fuck you Luther! you said he was fine! you said he's back on look out duty! <em>fuck you fuck you fuck you!</em>" Ben screamed as he pushed back against him and Luther finally let his hands down when he heard a distant rumble come from his brother</p><p>Ben rushed forward, kneeling down harshly ast their brother's side, his hands shaking as he gripped Klaus' wrist to heck for a pulse. "no" Ben sobbed as he pressed <em>again</em> and <em>again</em> and <em>again</em> against his brothers wrist as if it would bring Klaus' pulse back and Luther took a step forward.</p><p>"we need to bring him home" Diego said from beside him and luther saw how Ben snapped his eyes towards them. </p><p>"maybe mom can-"</p><p>"he's dead! there is no pulse! Klaus is dead and it's because of you" and Luther felt like he was shot when Ben's hand pointed towards him</p><p>...<br/>
Klaus is way too light for his age yet luther's arms still shook as he held his brother's cold, dead body. his feet also shook as tears blurred his vision the moment he stepped on their home and saw his father in the foyer waiting for all of them</p><p>"i have received the news from number seven. you may bring number four to the infirmary so that Grace can prepare his body, number one" Reginald did not even spare a glance at Klaus and Luther felt anger wash up his body</p><p>"because of the minor inconvenience, number two would be the one to the the debriefing and mission report" and Luther left, bile rising at his throat as he heard how little his father cared for their health. <em>a minor inconvenienc</em>e. he thinks that death is a minor inconvenience.</p><p>"mom" Luther called up when he reached the infirmary, eyes looking at their mother before he bursted into tears. "Klaus is dead mom" and he gasped as he slowly placed his brother in the infirmary table, hands shaking as he positioned his brother's body carefully.</p><p>"oh sweetheart" mechanical hands pulled him into a hug after he faced klaus's hands into the ceiling the <em>'goodbye</em>' inscription mocking him. "im so sorry you have to be the one carrying him"</p><p>Luther felt sobs bubble in his throat as he tried to stop himself from choking on his bile because he felt more love in his mothers voice than he did to his father.</p><p>"there, there" and Graced pushed him away slowly, hands wiping the tears way from his face. "now im sure my bumble bee wouldn't want you to cry because of him. go clean yourself up" Luther nodded as more tears sprung in his eyes because he thinks that Grace does not really understand that Klaus would never wake up and that's tragic.</p><p>Luther turned his back and slowly walked away, sobs still shaking his shoulders. unbeknownst to him, bullets slowly dropped from his brother's body as it stitched muscles back together. when Luther finished scrubbing the blood away from his hands, Klaus woke up with a gasp. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i almost did enemy to caretaker bc i also got that on my bad things happen bingo card but it felt like cheating so i didnt.  also i am a second away from sleeping on the floor so thats thats</p><p>title from</p><p>yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>